It Burns, That Ring of Fire
by Rae Alexander
Summary: Kim and Ron go on a mission to save a family’s life after an earthquake, but what starts off as a regular mission ends up as a mission to save themselves. SHORT ONE SHOT.


**ONE SHOT.**

**Title: It Burns, That Ring of Fire**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Kim and Ron go on a mission to save a family's life after an earthquake, but what starts off as a regular mission ends up as a mission to save themselves. ONE SHOT.**

**Disney owns the copyrights to Kim Possible. **

The tide came in high. Piles of sand smoothed over and left wet. Shovels and sand toys left out before the trauma are carried out to sea like parade. The after shock took control and the floor opened forcing pillow lava to escape in little blobs. The water became warm and thick. Dust clouds rose and anything bellow the ring of fir was devoured in darkness.

Above the surface teen super hero Kim Possible and her boy friend Ron Stoppable awaited the jump from the plane.

"Where did the alert signal come from, Wade?" Kim spoke clearly into the Kimmunicator.

"The center coast, about one hundred feet off the north coast of the ring of fire." He explained. "The signal was forwarded to the site from Water Sports Rental. The only information I got from them was that there was a family of four out scuba diving with their rental equipment when the earthquake started. Water Sports received their alert signal five minutes later. I tried to reconnect after, but their sites down and the phone lines fell."

"Do you think they named the Ring of Fire before or after Johnny Cashes song?" Ron asked adjusting the straps on his water proof back pack.

"So not the time Ron!" Kim lowered her eyes toward her BF.

"Be careful Kim, there are three volcano vents already open and the after shock might not be over. There's no way to tell." Wade told her worriedly. "The surrounding waters are about fifty degrees Celsius. I know that might not seem too bad, but it could get worse. The water temp is normally around forty. Just, take precautions."

"Will do Wade." She shoved the Kimmunicator in her diving pocket.

"Alright Ms. Possible, this is where you jump." The man turned to look at her from the drivers seat as he circled the area in as small circles as possible.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Sinclair."

"It's no problem; after all, you saved me from those furious beasts." Kim and Ron laughed.

"Poodles, so not the drama." Ron said crossing his arms and jumping from the plane.

Kim jumped shortly after and grabbed his hand. "Can you not?"

"I couldn't help my self." Kim pushed a button on the side of her helmet and a glass covering slid down from the top just as she hit the water. Ron and hers hands were lost and she looked around at her surroundings.

"Ron," She spoke calmly.

"Yeah KP," The voice echoed in her head and she smiled.

"I can't see you, well, I can't see anything." She said squinting into the black abyss.

"I can see the blue on your suit." He swam toward her and took her hand. She spun around, shocked, but not surprised.

"Come on, we've got to find the people before there air runs out." She pulled out a water flash light from her pocket and shown it in front of her.

"Or our air." Ron muttered.

"The light doesn't so much, but it helps, sort of." She swam in the direction in front of her, not knowing where she was headed, but just swimming."

"How are we going to find anyone in here?" Ron groaned.

"We have to, anything's possible,"

"For Kim Possible, I know." He said finishing the over used phrase. "You should just make it your slogan. Make T- shirts, socks, ext."

"Are you buggin'?" She paused. "And don't use Kim Possible, again, ever again." She threatened.

"No and Okay KP." She smiled at him even though she knew that he could not see her.

Ron swam ahead, but not before crashing into something hard. "Ow, what the?" He yelled feeling the surface in front of him.

"What did you find?" Kim asked joining him.

"You mean what found me?" He felt a hole in the surface. "I don't know? It feels like rock."

"We jumped one hundred feet from the north coast; we couldn't be at the shore?" She swam down further examining the structure. She used the flash light to look in detail. "Wait, Ron, I think I know what this is." She swam back up toward the hole which Ron had discovered before.

"What?"

"It's a collapsed Volcano vent." Ron swam away from it.

"What!? These things are opening up all over the Pacific Ocean and we're right next to one?" He grabbed onto Kim and pulled her away.

"Chill out Ron, I think its instinct."

"I thought we were talking about a volcano?"

"We are, look, the sides are covered with a caldera." She stuck her hand in the hole and tried to maneuver the surface. "The insides collapsed, look, the sides must have caved in during the under water eruptions."

"Volcanoes are erupting down here? Is that why the waters warm and the ocean's black?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm not even going to respond." She pulled on the rock a little harder. "Help me move the rocks away." Ron put his hands next to Kim's and pulled. The rock fell below them and there was a bigger gap in the cavern. "One more and we should be able to get though."

"Get through?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, we're going into investigate. Now help me move this rock!" She demanded and Ron pulled on the rock and it fell just as easily.

"Why is everything so much easier under water?" He asked.

"Breathing's not." She said pointing at the air bag. "87 filled, we should be fine for now." Kim swam through the opening with Ron in tow.

"KP! We don't know what's in there?" Ron whined catching up.

"You're right that's why we're going in." They swam as far as they could go before hitting another wall.

"Should we go farther?" Ron asked.

"Um, why not." Kim began to look for another opening. "It's packed down tight." She pushed against the wall, but it didn't move. Something moved behind them.

"What was that?" Ron moved closer to his girl friend for protection. She spun around and squinted into the slightly less clouded water. She shown the dimming flash light back toward the way they just came. Dust was entering the cavern quickly. "What is it?"

"I don't know?"

A black figure moved toward them carrying a large bar. Kim looked confused, but not frightened. The figure saw them and swam quickly toward the wall. "Help!" She yelled through her mask. She stuck the bar in the rock wall and pushed down. Ron and Kim obliged and helped her push down. The rock moved and fell hard onto the ground shaking the cavern a bit. The three some moved back and looked at their progress. Not much, the wall had a hand size hole in it. Kim groaned and took hold of the rocks around the wall and pulled. They shifted and more fell. The now known woman moved through the whole quickly. Kim debating on following but the woman soon appeared with two small children wearing air masks and tears. Kim held her arms out for the youngest one and she swam to her. The other one followed but did not seem interested in being helped.

"Take them up and I need your help." The woman yelled pointing toward Ron.

Kim stared at him for a second but then whispered, "Go" softly. She took the kids and swam back toward the entrance. She couldn't help but notice how much warmer the water was getting and how much darker it was. The flash light was close to burning out so she turned it off. She felt the second child move closer to her. Kim felt around for the way out and sent the two children out first. They waited until she was all the way through to latch on to her again.

Kim surfaced with the children. She figured the best she could do was activate her raft. She threw an orb like ball onto the surface and it turned into and orange raft. She lifted the children to gold onto the edge and they pulled them self aboard. The kids took off their masks and Kim discovered that they were both girls. They were sobbing hard, obviously scared.

Kim moved over and let them hold onto her.

"Thank you Kim Possible." The older one said looking at her.

"I'm your biggest fan!" The younger one announced proud.

"Yeah right, you said you liked Rufus." The older one crossed her arms.

"But only because he was an animal!" The youngest girl looked at Kim. "Where's Ron?"

"He's still down there with your parents." She said pointing toward the water. This was the first time Kim had been left with the easier job. She felt useless.

"Oh, there not our parents, they died in a flash fire."

"I'm sorry," Kim cringed. "I didn't know."

"It's okay, of course you didn't know. If you knew half as much about us as we do you, we'd be almost as famous. They're our aunt and uncle." The older one sighed.

"So," Kim looked around. "What are your names?"

The youngest one smiled. "I'm Mikaela!" Her blue eyes grew. "I'm four."

"Cool, you're big for four."

"And I'm Allie, I'm eight and a half."

Kim laughed. "That half a year counts so much. I have twin brothers,"

"Tim and Jim," Allie added.

"Yeah, and Tim is always boasting about how he's four minutes older."

"They were on the news once. I don't remember when though." Kayla scratched her chin.

Allie rolled her eyes. "It was during the diablo incident."

"Woah, nice memory. That was like three years ago." Kim smiled pleased.

"The news keeps us posted. Sometimes I take notes in my journal." Just as they started to get comfortable the raft shook. Kim looked around, surprised. The girls drew closer to her and grabbed onto her arms.

"What's going on?" Kayla cried.

"I think it's the aftershock." Kim rubbed the girls arms. "Just relax."

The girls' aunt and Uncle surfaced and grabbed onto the raft. "We're all safe." She breathed and looked at Kim. "Thank you so much. If you hadn't have come along, we might have been out of air in no time."

"It's no big."

"Auntie, she's Kim Possible." Kayla beamed.

"Oh, that woman who goes around saving the world? Wow, you've been at it for a while now."

Kim smiled. "Seven years." She looked around. "Where's Ron?"

The woman frowned and the man, who hadn't spoken shrugged. "He was right behind us."

"Ron." She pulled her helmet back on her head. "Ron, are you there?" _Static. _Kim frowned. "I have to get down lower. I'll be right back." She sprung into the water turning on her air tube. "Ron, are you there?" She bit her lip. How was it that when it came Ron, everything was at stake?

"Kim," She heard softly. "The wall, and I'm under it. The shock, knocked me, help KP!"

Kim gasped and reached back onto the raft. "Throw me my grappling hook." She ordered. The woman went through her back pack and through her the hair dryer looking hook. Kim caught it and through the woman her Kimmunicator. "Dial one and ask Wade for transportation. I'll be right back." Kim went back under going by memory to find her way back to the caldera. Her flashlight, now dead, had been dropped in frustration.

After five minutes of circling her self Kim was about to call Wade for a scan when she collided head on into the rough wall. It had to be the same one. The one was caved in completely and she felt around trying to find an opening. Her hands moved over the surface for minutes. Nothing. It was as if it had been glued shut. She had to get to Ron. The grappling hook would only work on a hole.

Kim whined and her hands crossed something odd. She traced her way back. It was soft and there was a look of it. It was connected to something else really soft. He hands moved over the surface and she felt sick. It was Ron. Ron was under the wall. It was his soft hair she was feeling and his face. Kim felt the rock around his leg which was flattened under the ton of rocks. She tried to push it off, but she wasn't strong enough.

The beeping from her almost empty air helmet caught her attention. _You've got to be kidding me._ She mused. _This tank is supposed to last three hours. _She put it behind her and tried to figure out a way to get Ron.

The Bar.

She could use the bar to lever Ron out of the rocks. She swam up to the raft. "The bar. Where's the metal bar?" She yelled angrily.

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. I dropped it."

Kim groaned. "I need something long and hard to move rocks. Ron is stuck under the caldera."

The woman browsed quickly through her backpack. "Nothing."

Kim bit her lip. "The lipstick. Throw me the lip stick." The woman shrugged confused and threw her the lipstick. "This better work underwater." Kim said going back under. She swam down, looking at her air tank. 5.

She found the caldera by the time her tank had dropped to 3. She took out the laser lipstick and tested it. It worked. Kim smiled proud. She cut the rock into smaller pieces and pulled rock out quick. Carrying two forty pound girls out of the water is one thing, but having to lift your broken legged, two hundred ten boyfriend out of the water is another. She carefully helped drift his unconscious body to the top. Her air tank beeped furiously. 1

For all she knew Ron's could already be out. She took one last breath and ripped off the mask. It made it all the while easier to lift Ron to the surface. Half way up she felt the urge, the urge to breath. She panicked and moved faster, but it didn't do any good. She lifted Ron up higher and felt her body go limp. She didn't have the strength to move. She opened her mouth and breathed in water. Coughing she felt as if she was suffocating. She felt her body starting to fall back down.

Kim cried underwater, but a sudden rush pulled her body back up. Someone was lifting Ron out of the water. She felt her fingers slip off his arm. She was lost. She couldn't move or catch up to Ron. Kim reached up and felt Ron's hand grab onto hers.

Kim felt the surface bellow her. It was padded. She coughed and spit out water. Her pale face fell in her arms. She took in air heavily, again and again.

Ron aroused. He felt something pressed up against his next so he didn't move. He looked up at his white cast elevated in a padded wire. He groaned. Just great, Kim was going to kill him. How could he help on missions with a broken leg? He felt the thing next to him move and kiss his check.

It was Kim, it had to be Kim. He moved his eyes and saw Kim's red hair resting on the bed. He sat up and she moved quickly staring at him.

"Ron!" She moved and embraced him in a passionate kiss. She sobbed and looked hard into his eyes. "I love you so much."

The pain in her eyes was enough to make Ron break. He pulled her into a hug as best he could. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Relax KP, it's just a broken leg."

"Wrong, it's a big sitch." She held his face. "You've been on life support for two days. You've died three times in the past two days. You're air was out and you went into a comma." She sobbed and Ron rubbed her arms. "They gave you life arrest three times, you know, the clear thing. You were bleeding to death. I had to give blood." She said squeamishly.

"You gave blood?" His eyes popped open wide.

"Yes," Her face turned the color his cast.

"You gave blood?" He asked again to make sure.

"Yes, I did it for you. The most important person in my life." She said swooning him

"Kim, I'm okay now. Look at me. You saved my life." He said kissing her forehead.

"Wrong again Ron, you saved my life! You reached back down and grabbed me as I drowned even though you were unconscious." Kim played with Ron's blonde hair. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't." He gave her a half smile.

She frowned at him. "But you didn't. I'm just glad all we lost was the use of your right leg instead of you."

Ron ruffled her hair and kissed her again. "What happened with the family?"

She shrugged. "They turned out to be a half a family and our biggest fans. Too bad Rufus had to miss out. The littlest girl mentioned him."

Ron laughed. "He's on vacation!"

"Don't I know it?" She curled up to him and rested against his chest. "If you ever leave me again, I'll kill you."

Ron cringed. "What!?"

"I'll just make you wish you were dead."

He shook his head. "I'm never going anywhere. I'll be here forever, just for you."


End file.
